Close Brothers
by jaded-mushroom
Summary: what would happen if Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were best friends from the beginning? A rewrite of the story. *Chapter 3* Myouga the flea
1. 1

Close Brothers  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha by no means belongs to me. This story is mine though.  
  
Author's note: Just had a sudden idea... be prepared for a pathetic fic!! This is dedicated to my four friends who all are either going to have a birthday soon or already had one: James, Sheila, Justin, and Neko. Chat with me on AIM, my sn is IYandKH4ever, the same as my pen name.  
  
AN 2: I'm putting the chapters together, so it will be easier. This chapter was previously 1-3, and then a little more.  
  
Chapter 1; The Sealed Away Boy  
  
InuYasha ran on top of the rooftops, closely followed by his elder brother Sesshoumaru. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" InuYasha laughed at the villagers, his red robes flying behind him. InuYasha came to a stop and turned to face his brother.  
  
"Let us leave this pathetic village of humans, little brother." Sesshoumaru said with a cold looking smirk.  
  
"Hai, hai elder brother." With that, the demon brothers took off as the villagers fled for their lives from the flames of the village. "Too bad you guys, I'm taking the Shikon no Tama with me." InuYasha laughed as he followed Sesshoumaru. 'With the power of the Shikon no Tama,' thought InuYasha, 'I can become as powerful as aniki…'  
  
"InuYasha!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly stops. "NO!! WAIT INU-"  
  
An arrow flies towards InuYasha. He pauses and turns. "Wha-"  
  
The arrow embeds itself into InuYasha's heart. Kikyou suddenly steps out from her hiding place, blood flowing in streams from wounds.  
  
"Ki… Kikyou… Bitch…how dare you…" With that said, InuYasha slumps onto the tree behind him.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! INUYASHA!!!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as his little brother's eyes close and his body falls limp, only the arrow keeping him up. He reaches a clawed hand towards him, and is stopped by an arrow planting itself next to his head. Sesshoumaru turns to glare at Kikyou, who has another arrow ready.  
  
"Leave, before you meet the same end as your brother…" Kikyou's voice dripped with acid as Sesshoumaru clenches his fists, tiny rivulets of blood drip from his hands.  
  
"I will return, you can be sure of it bitch." Sesshoumaru ran, and a small trickle of tears follows. He jumps and lands on the roof, before turning to face Kikyou. "You may think us demons bloodthirsty and heartless…" the trickle turns into a stream. "But I loved my brother, and he had loved you. He was willing to give up his humanity for you… it is you humans who are heartless." He turns and flies into the sky.  
  
Kikyou thinks about his words, as she picks up the Shikon no Tama. As she rises, she is overcome by the blood loss and collapses. Her little sister Kaede rushes obediently to her side. Kikyou turns to face her little sister.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama…because of such a thing," Kikyou turns to face the village. Two wounded villagers come towards the two sisters.  
  
"Kikyou-sama…" begins one.  
  
"It's a horrible wound…" states another.  
  
"Onee-sama, quickly get treatment…" Kaede tries to help her sister up. She is pushed away by Kikyou, who brings her around face her and speak to her.  
  
"I'm already too far gone. So, listen carefully, Kaede…" Kikyou holds out the Shikon no Tama to her sister. "…this…must be burnt with my remains. So that it shall never again fall into the hands of evil ones." With that, Kikyou slumped over.  
  
"Onee-sama!!!" Kaede screams.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou's body was cremated, and she took the Shikon no Tama to the other world with her. InuYasha slumbers long, and villagers believe him to be asleep. This is where the legend will begin…  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The year is 1996 AD, in Tokyo, Japan. It is the birthday of the young Kagome Higurashi. In her family temple, her grandfather is currently selling useless charms to a customer.  
  
"As long as you keep this, your house will be safe and your business will prosper!!" The old grandfather said to a customer.  
  
"I'll take it then!!"  
  
Just as the customer leaves, Kagome steps into the room. "Are you selling more of those glass balls, Jii-chan?" She asks as she holds her cat, Buyo in her arms. The old man smiles.  
  
"Listen carefully Kagome. The Shikon no Tama's history starts with…"  
  
"Apart from that Jii-chan. Do you remember what day is tomorrow?" Kagome asked her grandfather. The old man smiles again. He pulls out a wrapped present and presents it to his granddaughter.  
  
"I have no reason to forget my cute grand-child's birthday."  
  
"Wow, a present Jii-chan?"  
  
"It might be a day early, but happy birthday Kagome!" Kagome quickly unwraps the present, and pulls out what looks to be the hand of a monster.  
  
"That mummified kappa's hand brings good luck. It's history starts with…"  
  
Kagome holds it in front of her cat. "Eat up Buyo."  
  
"AH!! THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!!!" Jii-chan tries to rescue the hand from the cat, which runs off with the hand in its mouth. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Jii- chan promptly starts chasing the cat. Kagome laughs slightly, as a sweat drop decorates the back of her head.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'Jii-chan never stops that.' Kagome thought as she walks outside to find her little brother. 'He always tells me the history of our shrine and its things, but…' she smiles sheepishly. 'I always forget!!' She then sees her little brother. "Souta!! You shouldn't play in the hokora!"  
  
"But Buyo, he fell into the well!!"  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
Kagome and her little brother Souta ran into the well house, and crouch down to look around.  
  
"Buyo? Buyo~~?" Souta called. With no success at finding his cat, he turned to his sister. "Uh, Kagome?"  
  
"What is it Souta? Why don't you go down?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This place feels kind of creepy…" Souta whined.  
  
"Be a man Souta, this kind of think shouldn't be scary." Kagome smirked at her little brother. They suddenly hear a scraping noise coming from the covered well. Souta yelps and jumps behind his sister.  
  
"There's something there!!!" he whined from behind his sister's back.  
  
"It's probably Buyo, Souta." Kagome sighed. "I'll go." She walked down the steps hesitantly. She heard more scraping, and began to get nervous. "Uh, Buyo?" Suddenly, she felt something rub her leg.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kagome screamed, and Buyo ran from her legs. She turns to glare at the cat, and then to her brother, who was holding his thumping heart in an effort to calm it down.  
  
"Ah~~~ that scared me!! Don't shout like that!!"  
  
"Souta, you coward. You…" Kagome began. The scraping became louder, and then out burst the torso of a woman with six arms. "!" Kagome was pulled inside the well with the woman. Inside the well, she sees that 'woman' has a long set of ribs below her stomach.  
  
"How wonderful…My powers are coming back…" Suddenly, the bones of her lower body start growing flesh, making it look very much like the body of a centipede. "My body is coming back." A long tongue comes out of her mouth and licks Kagome's face. "You…have it don't you?"  
  
"Let go!! That's disgusting!!" Kagome thrusts her hand in the woman's face. A flash of light appears, and the woman's arm disintegrates, a part of it still holding Kagome. "AH!!"  
  
The woman falls. "Damn you…I won't let you go…the Shikon no Tama…"  
  
'Shikon no Tama?' Kagome thinks, just as she falls onto the bottom of the well. Kagome looks up to see the sky outside the well. "Am I, inside the well?" She turns to look at a vine growing on the side. As she climbs up, she thinks 'What was that just now…A dream…?' She glances at the part of the arm of the woman at the bottom of the well. 'No, it wasn't… Now where have I heard of the Shikon no Tama before?'  
  
Kagome clambers out of the well, and sees a large forest. 'Eh? This wasn't here before…' "OI!! JII-CHAN!! SOUTA!! KAA-SAN!!" Kagome called out. She turns to see a giant tree. "Ah! The Sacred Tree!! My house is near there!!"  
  
She races up, and then sees InuYasha. His hair streams off with the breeze. He was in such a peaceful sleep; Kagome wondered what he was dreaming about. "Excuse me…" Kagome called out to him. "What are you up to?" She quickly climbed the thick vines towards InuYasha. She suddenly notices his ears. 'Hey, those aren't human ears…' Kagome twiddles his ears. "Hang on, what am I doing?"  
  
"What are you doing over there?!" An arrow buries itself next to Kagome's head.  
  
"EEP!!" Kagome buries her face into InuYasha's chest.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"That area is off-limits!! And with good reason!!"  
  
"Are you from a foreign province?"  
  
"She must be a spy!!"  
  
"War again?"  
  
"Maybe she's a kitsune in disguise…"  
  
"She was sure lucky not to have met the demon lord Sesshoumaru…"  
  
"Clear the way!! Priestess Kaede-sama has arrived!!"  
  
An old woman with a patch over her right eye stoops down to look at Kagome. "Who are you? And why were you in the Forest of the Demon Brothers? Especially hanging nears the Tree of InuYasha?" Suddenly, the old woman seems surprised by something. She takes Kagome's head into her hands. "Let me see your face. And try to look more intelligent. Yes, you resemble Kikyou-onee-sama."  
  
"Who?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"My sister Kikyou was the priestess who protected the village. She died fifty years ago, I was but a child." Kaede glances at Kagome's bowl of soup, which is untouched. "Not hungry?"  
  
"Um…" Kagome shakes her still tied up arms. "I would eat, if I were untied."  
  
"Ah…oops."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Is this Tokyo?" Kagome asks as she eats.  
  
"I haven't heard of it before. Is that your province?" Kaede asks.  
  
"Uh…yeah…I wouldn't mind going home now…" Kagome suddenly realizes something. "How am I supposed to get back anyway?" An audible crash is heard outside.  
  
"What is going on?" Kaede asks as she runs outside, followed by Kagome. Suddenly a wounded horse lands in front of them.  
  
"KYAA!!" Kagome screams. Both women look up to see a centipede woman coming down to the villagers.  
  
"Hand over the Shikon no Tama…" the monster hisses.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama.?!" Kaede's eyes widen in surprise and recognition. "Do you have it?" Kaede asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't even know what that is!!" Kagome suddenly realized something. 'Oh no!! She's after me!!' She turns to address Kaede and the others. "I'll lead it out of the town!!"  
  
"Neither spears nor arrows work." Cries a villager.  
  
"We have to drive it back to the dry well!!" Kaede yells.  
  
"Dry well?" Kagome asks.  
  
"It's in the Forest of the Demon Brothers." Kaede answers.  
  
'That's the well I came out of…' Kagome yells at Kaede. "Which way is the forest?"  
  
"To the East."  
  
"Where that light is coming from right?" With that, Kagome took off with the monster in pursuit.  
  
"What did you say?!" Kaede yelled.  
  
Kaede's eyes widen. "Did she say, that she could see the evil aura of the forest? Normal people cannot see it!!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the forest, the glow is centralized around the sleeping demon. Suddenly, his eyes open. The demon raises his head up. "I can smell her…the girl who killed me. She's coming closer…"  
  
While this was happening, Kagome is racing towards the well in front of the demon's tree. "I'm going to make it!!" Kagome cries as she sees her destination.  
  
AN: that's done…I'm gonna work on the next chapter now. 


	2. 2

Close Brothers  
  
By IYandKH4ever  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine.  
  
Talk to me on AIM! My sn is the same as my penname.  
  
Lists to let you know when I update:  
  
The Shikon Pendant list:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/shikonstory.html  
  
The Three Empires:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/3_empires.html  
  
Close Brothers:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/close_bros.html  
  
All of the stories:  
  
http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/all_fics.html  
  
Chapter 2; Revived InuYasha  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his cup of tea down. He looked out the window, and sighed sadly. A tear slid down one cheek as he thought about his little brother. A low rumbling from his chest signified that he was thinking about the miko who killed him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken peered through the rice paper screen which acted as a door. He heard his master audibly sigh, and wipe his face with his sleeve. "Master?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru stared at the crescent moon. As a child, InuYasha always loved to stare at the crescent moon, and then trace his brother's moon. "InuYasha…"  
  
"Master…" Jaken sighed, for he knew it was impossible to get his master out of this state. He desperately tried to change the subject. He poured some tea into his master's cup. "Ah. The tea stem has floated to the top. A good omen."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Hai master."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hand over the Shikon no Tama…" the centipede monster hissed.  
  
"I'm not carrying whatever that thing is!!" Kagome cries over her shoulder. The monster's body comes up behind Kagome, and the rush of air throws Kagome to the ground. "Kyaa!!" The demon's monstrous body flies over Kagome, who covers her head in an effort to protect herself. Kagome looks up cautiously.  
  
"What are you doing with that Centipede Jourou opponent of yours?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looks up. Her eyes take in InuYasha, who is still pinned to the tree. "You are…?" InuYasha gives her a cruel smile.  
  
"Settle this with one blow Kikyou," his eyes narrow as he hisses, "like when you killed me…and the way you probably killed him…if you could had that is…"  
  
"Kikyou? What do you mean? My name is" InuYasha suddenly cuts off Kagome.  
  
"It comes…" Suddenly, the centipede jumps at Kagome, who jumps to the side.  
  
"KYAA!!" Several spears suddenly fly out and lodge themselves into the centipede's flesh.  
  
"YES!! We got it!!" Cries a villager.  
  
"Alright everybody, pull!!" Yells another.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and tried to slow down her heart. "Saved…"  
  
"You're such a disgrace Kikyou…" InuYasha sighs.  
  
"Why you…" Kagome glares at InuYasha, and then she climbs up to look him eye to eye. "Listen, you got it all wrong!! I'm not this Kikyou person."  
  
"Feh! Go spout your lies elsewhere!!" InuYasha glowers down at Kagome. "No other girl smells that disgusting except…" He stops as he pushes his face closer to Kagome's. His nose twitches slightly. "…hm? You're…not Kikyou…"  
  
"What have I been trying to tell you?!" Kagome yells. Jerking a thumb at herself, she yells, "I am not Kikyou, I am Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"  
  
"Feh, who am I kidding…" InuYasha grumbles as he looks off to the side. "Kikyou was much more intelligent looking…not to mention a beauty."  
  
"WHY YOU!!" Kagome was interrupted by two of the villagers falling to the ground. The centipede woman then suddenly grabs Kagome. "Ah!" Kagome cries, and she grabs the nearest thing to her…InuYasha's side locks. "LET ME GO!!"  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! You let go of my hair!!!" hollers the dog-demon.  
  
"Kaede-sama, InuYasha has…" a villager begins to say.  
  
"He has awoken?! Impossible." She looks distraughtly at the obviously- awake dog-demon, who was currently still screaming in pain at the girl from the future. "But, the seal on him should have been unbreakable!! Why did it break now?!"  
  
The centipede monster than decides that she's had enough. She opens her mouth widely, until the mouth stretches from ear to ear, and her pointy teeth and long incisors are revealed. "This body that carries the jewel is bothersome…I'll gobble it up with the Shikon no Tama…" Her jaws open and she dives for Kagome.  
  
'Shikon no Tama?' InuYasha blinks. Kagome, not willing to be eaten, throws her hand up in the air and then there is a sudden flash of light.  
  
"Stop!! Get away!!" After the flash, the monster's remaining arms fall to the ground lifelessly. A wide eyed Kagome gasps. "Eh?" She wonders for a moment. 'The same thing happened in the well…how was I able to do that?'  
  
"Damn bitch…" the monster than lunges out and bit into Kagome's side. In her shock, Kagome's eyes glaze over and her body's rigid as the centipede flies upward. As the blood splatters, Kagome falls to the ground as a jeweled orb flies out of the wound. The villagers all begin yelling and screaming.  
  
"AAH!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
  
"It's something from her belly…"  
  
'Shikon no Tama…' Kaede thinks as InuYasha's face is the prime example of surprise.  
  
"ugh…" Kagome groans, then looks at the bloody glass ball which rolls in front of her face. With an unsteady hand, she reaches out for it. 'That came from inside of me…?'  
  
A now more human looking centipede, the monster mumbles, "Just as I though…she had hidden it in her body." She grins evilly.  
  
"That jewel is mine!! Hand it over!!" InuYasha screams to Kagome.  
  
"eh?" Kagome says.  
  
"Hand it over!!" InuYasha repeats. Suddenly, the centipede's body picks up Kagome, effectively separating her from the jewel. As she is dragged by the tree, Kagome grabs onto it. The monster begins to squeeze the two; Kagome gasps for air as she is being crushed, while InuYasha growls with annoyance.  
  
"Heh, heh," the monster chuckles. "I've heard of a half-youkai brat called InuYasha or something, who was after the Shikon no Tama…that's you isn't it?" She jeers at the angry demon being crushed in her grasp.  
  
'Half-youkai? Just what is this guy then?' Kagome wonders as InuYasha grins nastily at the demon.  
  
"Don't take me lightly, Centipede Jourou." InuYasha warns. "When I fight seriously, a bitch like you is just small-fry. Even smaller when compared to-" he was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Hey, you've had that attitude since earlier, but can you do anything? Are you strong?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Can't move at all, can you? It's because all your powers have been sealed, isn't it?" the centipede jeers. "Sulk while I do this…" Her long tongue wraps around the orb, and she swallows it.  
  
"Ah! Shit!!" InuYasha cries.  
  
"It ate the ball!" cries a villager!  
  
"Oh no…" cries Kaede.  
  
"What is going to happen, Kaede-sama?" asks another villager. Suddenly, all the arms on the ground fly back to their owner.  
  
'The arms came back?!' Kagome wanted to scream, but she could barely breath. The Centipede Jourou's eyes become dark. Suddenly, a loud ripping sound is heard as the monster suddenly sheds its skin, revealing a more terrible monster. With large red eyes, dark skin and huge teeth, it sent shivers up Kagome's spine.  
  
"How wonderful, I'm back to full power…" the centipede smiles with glee. Kagome trembles as she realizes something.  
  
"It's delighted?!" Kagome gasps with horror. Suddenly, the monster tightens its hold. "GAAH!" She screams. 'I'm being strangled…can't breathe…'  
  
"Oi." InuYasha mumbles to Kagome. "This arrow, can you pull it out?"  
  
"Eh?" Kagome gasps. "Ugh…" Her hand reaches for the arrow that is holding InuYasha.  
  
"You mustn't pull that out!!" Kaede cries. "That arrow is InuYasha's seal…he cannot be freed lest he destroy us all!!"  
  
"Are you BLIND you old hag?! Do you want to become that creature's dinner?!" InuYasha cries. "Think about it old hag…you know what will happen when that thing completely absorbs the Shikon no Tama…" InuYasha looks up and notices the cresent moon. "Sesshoumaru…" He suddenly realizes Kagome is looking at him, and he turns to address her. "How about you girl? Do you want to die?"  
  
'I don't understand what's going on, but I know I definitely DON'T want to die!!' Kagome thinks. Her hand grasps the arrow tightly. "Revive InuYasha!!" The arrow fizzles into a mist in her hands.  
  
A sudden explosion throws Kagome and InuYasha from the tree. Kagome slams painfully to the ground, but InuYasha simply flips and lands on his feet. The centipede hisses at InuYasha.  
  
"You BRAT!!"  
  
"Prepare to die centipede!! SANKON TESSOU!!!" InuYasha slashed through the centipede, who falls literally, into pieces.  
  
'This guy…is very strong…' Kagome thinks. She notices movement out of the corner of her eye. She turns, and sees the centipede's remains twitching. "Eeek!! It's still alive?!?!"  
  
"Can you see a glowing piece of flesh?"  
  
"Hn?" Kagome looks up to Kaede.  
  
"It is where the Shikon no Tama is located. If we don't remove it, it will revive the monster."  
  
"Eep! It's right there!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"The Shikon no Tama is a thing that makes Youkai stronger." Kaede explains.  
  
"Yep. So…to a human it's a useless thing." InuYasha grins evilly. "So…unless you want to feel the caress of my claws…YOU'LL HAND IT OVER!!!"  
  
  
  
AN: That took a while…Review please!! And join the list if you want to be notified of updates. 


	3. 3

"Close Brothers" by IYandKH4ever  
  
AR: Long time since I did this neh? Disclaimer: InuYasha does not belong to me. This story does.  
  
Lists: The Shikon Pendant list: http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/shikonstory.html Close Brothers: http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/close_bros.html Another X http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/another_x.html All of the stories: http://iyandkh4ever.notifylist.com/all_fics.html  
  
TALK TO ME: AIM: IYandKH4ever ICQ: 131170807  
  
Chapter 3 ". YOU'LL HAND OVER THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!" InuYasha yelled. "NO! Hey you!! Kagome right? DON'T GIVE HIM THE JEWEL!!" Kaede yelled at Kagome. "huh? What?" Kagome looked around frantically. "The Shikon no Tama is an unholy jewel which will boost the spiritual power of a Youkai." Kaede explained. "Alright I've waited long enough." InuYasha cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly at Kagome. "NOW DIE!!" "EEEEEP!!" Kagome ducked the strike, and the blow split the earth near her. "Fortunately for you, you ducked the strike, otherwise you'd be in two pieces right now." InuYasha grinned and prepared for his next attack. "You, you.you really tried to kill me!!" "Of course!! What did you expect?!" InuYasha began to charge again. Quickly, Kaede pulled out a rosary. She chanted under her breath as Kagome jumped out of the way of another attack. "QUICK KAGOME!!" Kaede yelled. "SAY A WORD TO CONTROL HIM!!" "?" Kagome looked at Kaede in surprise. "Any word is fine!!" "Control me? Keh! DIE!!" With a leap, InuYasha renewed his attack. "Ah.OSUWARI!!" WHAM!! "Ugh." InuYasha lifted his head off of the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" InuYasha tugged at the beads, which glowed and refused to be lifted any higher. "DAMMIT!!" 'Aniki.help me.' "It's useless to struggle InuYasha. That rosary undoes your power." "Yeah right!!" "Say the word again." "Osuwari." WHAM!!! ~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru suddenly lifted his head from a scroll, and looked around. "Something wrong my lord?" "Ah, did you hear someone call for me?" "Ie." "Ah.must be my imagination." ~~~~~~~ "Now let's see.the wound is not that bad." "Ow." Kaede carefully applied herbs onto Kagome's stomach. Kagome closes one eye in pain, then opens it to look at InuYasha, who's lying on his side poutingly.  
  
AN: cuz I really don't want to write more like this.let's just say a lot of time passes (ie yura's been destroyed)  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" WHAM!! Sesshoumaru looked up from the scroll he had been reading to glance onto a small pile of books and scrolls in front of his desk. He raised an eyebrow as the said pile quivered, and then came apart as Jaken poked his head out of the pile. "That's the fifth time today." "I'll be careful next time me lord." "Good. Now get the scroll at the top of that shell." "Hai!" Jaken turned to look up at the said shelf. And up and up and up. Sesshoumaru suppressed a smile at Jaken's cry of anguish. ~~~~~~~ Jaken retrieved the scroll and gave it to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru skimmed it, looking for a spell to undo the one on his brother. None. He was about to discard it when he noticed something interesting on the scrolls. He read it carefully and then smiled. "JAKEN!!" "Yes milord?" "We are leaving." "Where?" "To visit my brother." "But he's." "Just to wish for luck on our search." "Eh?" 'Tenseiga.it is hidden with the Tetsusaiga.Yin and Yang.life and death.life to my brother and death to my enemies!!' Sesshoumaru gave a rare smile of glee. Jaken shuddered. A bloodbath was going to occur. ~~~~~~~ "TAKE IT OFF!!" "NO WAY!!" "CHILDREN! COVER YOUR EYES!!" "Eh?" InuYasha and Kagome realized the position that they were in, and quickly separated with blushes. "We weren't.we weren't doing that!!" Kagome stuttered and blushed. InuYasha frowned and pulled off his shirt, revealing a well chiseled chest. Kagome blushed. "My body, like that of demons, heals quickly." He tried to settle his fluttering heart as Kagome took a close look. "Hey, there are no scars!" "See." InuYasha turned around as he put his shirt back on, so they could not see his blush. "YIP!!" InuYasha smacked his chest. He then looked down to see a squashed flea on his chest. "Myouga-jiji!" He held the said flea in front of Kaede and Kagome. "InuYasha-sama!! It is so good to see you again!!" "Myouga.why are you.?" "Your uncle has heard about your resurrection and would like to see you." "Him?! Ugh." InuYasha made a face. "Who's your uncle?" Kagome asked. InuYasha gave them a glare, and then left in the direction of shadowed groove by the creek, where the people of the village went for baths. Kaede, Kagome and Myouga went into Kaede's hut for a talk. "Lord InuYasha's mother's brother.a greedy and good for nothing human who only cares for his family for their wealth and power. He was the one that chased my lord's mother out of the court when their father, my lord's grandfather, passed on." Myouga took out a tiny pipe and smoked it. "InuYasha-sama's Mother once told me that whenever her brother saw InuYasha, he used to verbally abuse my lord. Not long after they left the court, however, my ladyship was died when the house they lived in caught on fire. The villagers were about to kill InuYasha-sama when Sesshoumaru-sama found him." "Who's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, just as InuYasha came in. He stomped on Myouga. "None of your business." InuYasha said, in a hollow and haunted voice. "Anyhow, we have to be careful around your uncle. He lives in the East, which has a history of hating the West. There are lots of Shikon no Tama pieces there, so we could pick those up while we're at it." Myouga quickly added. InuYasha put his hand to his chin as he thought about it. "Fine." He stomped out. Kagome ran after him. "InuYasha! What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Nani?! It doesn't look like 'nothing'!!" She ran in front of InuYasha and put her hands on her hips. She grit her teeth, determined not to move. "Kagome." His hands reached out and tightly gripped her shoulders. "Eh.?" Her eyes widened in surprise as suddenly he hugged her. "InuYasha." ".I like you. A lot. I don't want you to get hurt. Please.go away." InuYasha whispered into her ear. He suddenly released her, and then left in the direction of the Holy Tree.  
  
AN: well at least I finished this chapter right? 


End file.
